Meeting
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: How Aerrow,Finn and Piper meet. Yes I know terrible summary but the story is better. R&R please
1. Leaving

**Yes my first story!**

**Me: Hahahahahahah!**

**Finn: Is she ok?**

**Me: ahahahahahahahah!**

**Piper: that answers your question**

**Finn: Yes**

**Stork: it the laughing disease. Soon we all will have it. No cure**

**Piper: No stork that not it. She been reading a manga called Yotsuba&. **

**Me: Ahahahahahahahah!**

**Finn: **_*hits me with a baseball bat*_

**Aerrow: I think she unconscious **

**Piper: Nice going Finn. Might as well-**

**Finn: can I say it?**

**Piper: well…**

**Finn: Pllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee**

**Piper: Ok you can say it. Just stop your whining.**

**Finn: Sweet! On with the story!**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own the storm hawks Ace Fipke does)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he," thought 10 year old Aerrow.

Radarr should have been back 10 minutes ago. Collecting berries is not a very hard thing to do. Then again Radarr could be eating them and picking them at the same time.

The rustling of leaves interrupted Aerrow train of thought. He braced himself for the worse. Out of the bushes came a blue streak, which landed in front of Aerrow feet. Looking down he saw Radarr waving his arms up and down and a big blue stain covering his face.

"Clam down Radarr. What the problem?" asked Aerrow?

Radarr response was to jump up and down while pointing at the forest, only confusing Aerrow more.

"I think it went that way," came a voice from the forest.

Green eyes widened in surprise, and Aerrow dove into a bush shortly followed by Radarr. Peering out of the bush Aerrow saw two figures come into the clearing.

They were both wearing helmets and red goggles. They had on a red and green uniform with amour on it. In each of their hands were metal staffs and a red crystal on top of it.

They looked around the clearing. When one of the men eyes landed on the spot Aerrow and Radarr were hiding, they dove deeper into the bush. The two men kept looking around the clearing some more. They finally decide that there was nothing of interest here, so they left. Before Aerrow came out of the bush he heard one of the men say something.

"Come on let get moving. We have to have this terra conquered by tomorrow."

Aerrow heart stopped at those words. He and Radarr would have to leave, unless they wanted to get thrown in an orphanage. Ha! Like that was ever going happen. It was just too bad that the men had to choose this terra. He and Radarr have been living on this terra for about two years. They really liked this terra. Yet sadly that was life.

The two friends crawled out when they were sure the men were gone. Aerrow scratched the back of his head and looked down at his fuzzy friend Radarr. Radarr looked up at Aerrow and whimpered sadly. He knew what they had to do. Even if he did not want to, he had to do it.

"Well Radarr. Looks like we have to find a new home," said Aerrow.

Radarr made a chirping noise in agreement.

Aerrow walked over to a clump of bushes. Pushing them away relieved a thing under a white sheet. He tore the sheet off and under it was a Standard Air Skimmer III that Aerrow had found on his first home terra. He had built a cockpit so Radarr could ride on it.

Jumping into his cockpit, Radarr motioned for Aerrow to do the same. Yet before he did, Aerrow took one long look at the terra. For tow years they have been living on this terra. It was going to be hard to leave, but it was the only choice they had. He mounted his skimmer, revved the engine and lifted off. He just hoped that they would find a new terra before dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**Aerrow: She still unconscious. I think you hit her too hard Finn.**

**Finn: Well she not laughing anymore**

**Piper: Well if she was wake she would say something like thanks for reading and please review. Now to wake her up.**

**Finn: I'll get the megaphone.**

**Stork: Finn is doomed**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Me: Sorry about the wait. I had writer block and then my computer did something weird and I had to write the story all over again.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Thank you for being my first reviewer ever** _*Hugs Gatomon Fan 7*_

**BlueDragon123- Yes I know he is cute. Anyone one who younger is usually cute. Except for my brother. He is just evil. Anyways here is your update**

**Me: This one chapter will be about Finn-**

**Finn: Yes I am the best!**

**Me: Ok…**

**Finn: Oh by the way it is The Finnster**

**Me: No. Also Finn may be a bit OOC at one point. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- Ace Fipke owns the most awesome show storm hawks, not me. And I own my OC, who you shall meet very soon.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual Finn was be annoying (Finn: Hey! Me: Don't interrupt) Today he was jumping on his bed. One of the boys at the orphanage dared him to jump on the bed, steal some food from the kitchen and take Miss. Titov new book that she was reading. Of course Finn being Finn said yes.

Every kid in the orphanage was in the boy's room cheering Finn on. Well almost all of the kids. Finn older sister Amber was in the living room ignoring the shouts of the children. Amber is what you would call a bit of a goody two shoes. Likely for the kids she liked to ignore them and not tell on them, but they still had to be careful for she could at any point tell on them.

The cheering got louder and louder and finally Amber had enough. She snapped her book closed and stomped upstairs. She banged open the door, and all went quite. The only noise was Finn still jumping on the bed. Amber put her hands on her hips and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Finn stop now!" ordered Amber.

Finn slowly stopped jumping and ended up lying on the bed looking at Amber with a sheepish look on his face. He smiled weakly and waved at Amber.

"What are you doing?' she questioned.

'Well Butch here dared me to jump on the bed, steal some food from the fridge and take Miss. Titov book," answered Finn.

Before Amber was able to say anything the boy on lookout shouted the warning that Miss. Titov was coming. The girls rushed out of the room and the boys grabbed their books and started to read. Amber headed out to meet up with Miss. Titov, to tell her what was happing.

Amber caught up with Miss. Titov before she started to check in with the kids. She was going to tell Miss. Titov about the dare but she stopped her.

"Ah Amber just the girl I was looking for. A family has decided to adopt you."

"Really. So Finn and me are going to have a family."

"Sorry they are only adopting you. They think Finn will be too much to handle," informed Miss. Titov.

Amber face fell. She and her brother Finn have been through everything. Form their parents dying to different orphanages. She could not leave him here. Yet sadly she knew that she could not change their minds. Finn was just to much to handle. Even if he has been living at this orphanage for 3 months he caused the most trouble then people who have been here for years.

Amber walked back to Finn, her heart filled with dread about telling Finn the news. Even if they fought a lot they still loved each other. Amber found Finn sitting on the bed "reading". She tapped him lightly to get his attention and took him outside to talk too.

"Finn, um this is hard to say, but I'm getting adopted," said Amber.

"That great we can finally get out of here," exclaimed Finn.

"No Finn. You see I'm getting adopted not you," whispered Amber.

Finn face froze in a giant smile. The message that he was not getting adopted took awhile to register in his brain but it did. His face slowly changed form a smile to a mask. Amber could not tell what Finn feelings where. It seemed that he was thinking (Me: Finn thinking now that something you do not see everyday. Finn: Hey I thought you said no interrupting).

"Well good luck to you sis. I hope I see you soon," mumbled Finn and he ran off to his room.

Amber watched her brother run off. There was nothing she could do to cheer him up. All Amber could do was wish that he would get adopted soon. Maybe they will meet again but for now that was not going to happen. Turning away Amber headed towards her room to pack.

Finn watched from his room Amber leaving with her new family. Everyone had left to say goodbye but Finn stayed in his room. He was not going to let anyone see "The Finnster" cry. Suddenly an idea popped into Finn mind. He was going to run away and make the family take him in.

He grabbed a few clothes and some food for the trip. While everyone was in the living room talking he sneaked over to the kitchen. Finn carefully creped through the kitchen to the back door. He knew from pervious occasions that there were some skimmers in the back. Using his "skills", Fin started up the engine, and climbed onto the skimmer. He and some of the other boys had taken the skimmers out for a little joy ride so he knew how to drive them. Finn quickly took off into the sky before anyone noticed he was gone.

Finn rode the skimmer for most of the day till the sun disappeared, and the moon came out. Finn knew that he had to find a terra to land at. Eventually he found a terra, that had no body living on it and had a giant tree on it. Slowly fin landed by the tree and parked the skimmer. He jumped off the skimmer, took out a sweater and drifted off to sleep, underneath the giant tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I'm done. Wow that took longer then I thought.**

**Piper: How long?**

**Me: I have no idea but I know it was a long time, for my neck really hurts.**

**Finn: That chapter was awesome**

**Me: That was because you were in it. Next chapter will be about Piper. So please Review. Bye.**


	3. Blood, Tears and New Friends

**Me: hello world. I have a few thank you before we do anything else.**

**MissJuly005- Thank you for the adding my story to your story alert. And here your update.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Thank you for adding me to your favorite author list and this story to you favorite story list. And I enjoyed your review.**

**Me: I have a sinking feeling I'm forgetting something, so if you know I am please tell me**

**Finn: It true she has the shortest memory ever**

**Me: Do not even go there**

**Piper: So how tall was he?**

**Me: Today in math we were measuring our heights for some reason**

**Finn: She does not know why because she forgot **

**Me. FINN! Anyways Brett is the shortest kid in our class and when we measured him it was only 142 cm. It was too funny. **

**Finn: wow that is short.**

**Me: Yes, yes it is. Ok so this is Piper chapter**

**Finn: And that will be the worst chapter ever**

**Me & Piper: FINN!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Ace Fipke owns storm hawks**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were coming. She could not outrun them. No one could outrun them. They were talons. One of the most feared people in Atmos. Especially when they were after your home terra. Unless you had a sky knight or a squadron protecting your terra you were instantly doomed. Oh yhea just like Stork.

When Terra Casa heard that the talons were coming there everyone started to freak out. People packed all their items as fast as they could. Yet the information was little to late and only a few lucky ones got away. Then the day came.

The talons came flying down to towards the terra. They even had one ship. It was just enough to freak out everyone. People ran from their house screaming and trying to protect themselves. The Talons started to shoot at everyone. Tons of people fell down never to get up. Piper was holding her aunt hand. They were running down the streets pushing pass everyone and avoiding the dead ones. Piper Aunt took her into her arms so they could run faster. But it did no good. Talons surrounded them with a few other people.

"If you give up now you'll be taken peacefully away to a cyclonia jail," said one Talon.

"Never," shouted a man.

The four Talons looked at each other and smiled. They brought up their staffs and started to shoot. Piper Aunt turned around trying to protect Piper. Yet she herself was not protected. A shoot from one of the staffs hit her. She fell down in a heap and Piper screamed. She knew had no one left to protect her. She was all alone in the world. Before the Talons could get her, Piper ran into the woods and hid behind a fallen tree.

She crouched down and pulled her legs up close to her. She could hear all the people screaming and the Talons evil laughter. So Piper covered her ears with her hands and she closed her eyes. Even with her hands over her ears she could still hear the screams. It was too much for her and she started to cry. The tears streamed down her face. Piper stayed in the position for the rest of the fight, praying that no Talons would find her.

Slowly Piper started to feel her eyelid droop. The past few days had been hectic for her and it was wearing her out. She barley got any sleep not knowing if she would make it past this battle. Before she could stop herself Piper drifted off into a sleep. Plagued by nightmares of death doom and destruction (Me: I sound just like stork. Stork: You say that like it a bad thing).

A sound of a branch breaking woke up Piper. Listing carefully Piper got up from the ground and peered over the log. Luckily there were no Talons. It seemed that Piper survived the battle. The bad news she was the only that survived the battle.

The scene that lay before her was a terrible sight. Some of the buildings were on a fire, but they were dying down. The rest of the buildings were either torn down or burnt to the ground. The street was coated with people. None of them moving or breathing. Un luckily for them they did not die a peaceful death. It was not a site a 10 year old wanted to see. This site plagued Piper dreams for many years to come.

Piper walked out of the forest careful to avoid the bodies. She looked around hoping someone else survived. If somebody looked a bit alive she would check their pulse but only got the same results for all of them, nothing.

"What am I going to do now?" thought Piper.

She kept on walking through the town. When she came to the spot her Aunt was laying Piper had had enough. She fell down on her knees, her legs to weak to support her. The tears came next. The spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. This could not be happing. First she lost her parents when she was young and only had her Aunt and Uncle to live with. Her uncle then died a few years later from cancer. Now her Aunt is dead. Piper had no one to go to. She took life for granted and now all she wished is that she had a warm bed and her Aunt famous chocolate chip cookies.

While Piper was crying she did not notice that someone had approach her. She only noticed the person when they coughed. She froze. Tons of thoughts swirled in her mind. The one thought that kept on repeating was a Talon and he came to take her away. She was not going to be taken away so easily.

Piper jumped up and saw that it was not a Talon but a boy her age! He had flaming red hair and stunning green eyes. His clothes were all ripped and torn. On his shoulder was a blue creature that looked like a lemur and a monkey combined. He was looking at her confused.

"Who are you?" questioned Piper, her amber eyes narrowing.

"I'm Aerrow. What happened here?"

"Talons came. What are you doing here?"

"Oh that what they are called. They came to my terra and I had to flea. What your name?"

Piper blushed remembering that she forgot her name. "It Piper,"

"By the way this is Radarr. Well I guess I should go," said Aerrow pointing at the blue creature on his shoulder.

Aerrow started to walk away, but did not get very far. Piper grabbed his sleeve and he turned around. He gave her another confusing look. Piper kept on holding Aerrow sleeve, thinking of what to say. She had grabbed his sleeve without thinking and now it was just embarrassing.

"I-um, well can I come," blurted out Piper.

Aerrow gave her a surprised look. He then started to think for a while, his face a mask. Piper prayed that he would say yes. He then smiled and nodded. Piper tackled him into a bear hug and shouted her thanks. Aerrow stumbled back in surprise but hugged her back.

"Ok so I'm guessing their no food here so the next Terra we'll grab some food. Also let go see if we can find a few pair clothes for you to wear for know," said Aerrow.

Piper grabbed his hand and led him down to where her house used to be. Luckily for them it was one of the only buildings that were barely touched. It even had some food for them to take. While Aerrow and Radarr grabbed food Piper went upstairs to get some clothes. While she was up there she grabbed a first aid kit, and a picture of her Mom, Dad, Aunt and Uncle. She rushed down the stairs to find Aerrow and Radarr waiting at the door for her.

The headed over to Aerrow skimmer, but before they did Piper laid a white rose on her Aunt body, and kissed her goodbye. The three of them climbed onto Aerrow skimmer and took off to find a new terra to live at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Piper: Wow that chapter was intense**

**Me: I know. I just loved doing this chapter. No offense Aerrow or Finn**

**Aerrow: None taken**

**Finn: Yes offense taken! My Chapter was going to be the best! At least mine was not all that sad**

**Me: Finn just stop! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Saying Hello to The Finnster

**Me: IT THE WEEKEND. Yes! And here are my thanks**

**darkerangel1- Thanks for adding my story to your favourites**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Really Spastic is a real word. That is cool. And it rhymes! I'll have to use that soon**

**candyy- Thanks for adding me to you favorite authors and this story to your favorite stories. And I did update soon. Also no problem with the review on your **

**BlueDragon123- that not a problem on you not review lately. It happens to us all. When I had first written the last chapter I did not think of Piper meeting Aerrow but then when I was writing it, it just works. Also I choose Finn to have a sister because I was drawing in my sketchbook and I started to draw a girl who looked like Finn and so I made her his sister.**

**Me: Know that we are done with the reviews O-**

**Finn: Why are you wearing a skirt?**

**Me: One it a kilt. Two why do you care? And three it was multi-culture day at school and I'm part Scottish so I wore this kilt.**

**Finn: I see. And I'm in this chapter**

**Me: You'll see, So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- The amazing mind Ace Fipke owns Storm Hawks**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn tossed and turned in his sleep. It seemed his bed was extra UN comfortable today. It felt like he was lying on the ground. Slowly he opened his blue eyes and took in his surroundings. Instead of the lime green walls and the rows of beds that always greet him each morning he found grass and a bright blue sky in front of him. The reason his bed felt painful was because he was sleeping on ground!

He jumped up and looked around him. On his right was a simple skimmer with a pack of food and clothes on it. Behind him was a giant tree. The branches were thick and came outwards out of the trunk. The leaves were long a skinny like fur and there were tons of them covering all of the branches.

For a few minutes Finn was confused about why he was on this terra not at the orphanage, but eventually he remembered. Yesterday events came flooding back to him. The dare, his sister getting adopted, Amber leaving, him sneaking out and finding this terra. After awhile of just standing around Finn stomach started to rumble. He walked over to the skimmer and grabbed an apple out of the sack. He took a big bite of it, sucking up all the juice. A few more bites and he was down. Throwing away the core he got another apple and finished that one off in a few bites. Thinking that was enough Finn started to explore.

The terra had nothing really interesting on it. It had a few more trees and a hill, but other then the giant tree it was mostly grass and rock. After finding there was nothing else on the terra Finn fell down on the grass and looked up at the sky. As usual there was only blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. A dark spot appeared in the sky. It was coming towards the terra and soon Finn could make out what it was.

It was skimmer with a cockpit attached to the side. Inside the cockpit was some sort of creature and two people were riding it. The first thing Finn did was run towards the tree hoping there would be somewhere to hide. Finding nothing he hide behind the skimmer.

The skimmer landed on the terra and the two people got off. The creature stayed in its cockpit. Soon he could see the figure of the people well enough to make out their looks and age.

The first one was a boy about Finn age. His hair was all messy and looked like he had never combed it or even knew what a comb was. It was a fiery red like no other Finn had seen. His eyes were emerald. Matching his hair condition was his clothes. They were ripped and torn all over and the colors they were right now where most likely not the original colors.

Beside him was a girl of the same age. She had dark midnight blue hair that was pulled back in an orange headband. Her skin was like chocolate and her eyes were an interesting shade of orange. Her clothes looked better then the boy but had few rips in it. The thing that caught Finn sight was the dark red stain on her white shirt that seemed to be dried blood. They both looked like they came from a war, which was possible in Atmos.

Carefully Finn got up from his skimmer and walked over to the two kids. Seeing him come out of nowhere they jumped. But soon enough that thought he was no threat (Finn: Wait what that suppose to mean. Me: Finn!)

"So who are you two?" asked Finn.

The boy stepped forward and started to talk. "I'm Aerrow. This is my friend Piper, and over at my skimmer is Radarr. What about you."

"I'm Finn. You can also call me the Finnster," introduced Finn doing his famous gun sign

The girl who was Piper rolled her eyes at the sight at this. This sight made Finn thinks of his sister Amber, but he banished the thought. He would never let Piper see him cry.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Well both our terra's got overrun by talons. You?" asked Aerrow.

"Uh…. um, yes that what happen to me. Yhea that it," said Finn not wanting them to know the real reason.

The two looked at each wondering about the pause but allowed it to pass. The three of them stood in silence for a while. It took a while but Piper spoke up.

"Well I guess we shall be living together for now."

Finn looked up at surprise. Living together? He looked over at Aerrow to see he was smiling and nodding in agreement with Piper. Even if he did say no he was outnumbered and it was a pretty good idea, not that he would admit that.

"Alright. So what do we do know?" wondered Finn.

A smile came on to Piper face. "I have a plan."

The two boys leaned in closer to listen to Piper plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: And that all for know**

**Finn: great Piper has a plan**

**Piper: Finn sometimes you can be so annoying**

**Finn: I know. **

**Me: sometime your worse then my brother**

**Finn: I'll take that as a compliment. If you guys need me I'll be playing my guitar.**

**Piper: WHAT! No way**

**Me: Please Review. Now if you do not mind I'll be hiding under my bed**

**Finn: Hey! Where my guitar!**

**Me: heheh**_*Evil smile*_


	5. Shopping

**Me: Aloha! Sorry I did not update yesterday. I was busy.**

**Finn: Watching how many movies**

**Me: …4. Anyways here my thanks**

**Gatomon Fan 7- it seems that I can count on you to review on all my chapters. Which deserves another bear hug** _*squeezes Gatomon*._

**candyy- No problem about the shout out. It my pleasure. About Finn ****guitar it might have accidentally fallen out of a window of a 6 story building and then accidentally gotten run over by a car my cousin was driving. Of course this was all an accident. **

**Finn: My precious baby. Gone. Why does life have to be so curel**

**Me: ok. Finn has now lost it**

**Finn: Why me why!**

**Stork: Mindworms**

**Me: let leave Finn alone for now. ON WITH THE STORY**

**Finn: My baby my poor baby**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you two will get some supplies from terra close by, I'll go get some food, and Radarr can guard the terra. Then once we have all the stuff we'll meet back here and start working," explained Piper.

"So what do me and Finn need to get?" asked Aerrow.

Piper searched in her bag for something. She then brought out a notebook and a pencil and started to scribble something. Once she finished she handed the list to Aerrow and got out some money handed half of it to Finn.

"Don't spend the money on anything that is not on the list. Also if you have any money left save it. We may need it later," informed Piper.

"Alright Boss," joked Finn.

Piper put her hands on her hip and scowled at Finn. All Finn did was give her his signature move. Ignoring Finn antics Piper turned towards Aerrow.

"Make sure Finn is not left alone with the money. So I'll meet you guys back here later."

With that Piper turned around and got onto Finn skimmer and took off. Aerrow took a look at the list and saw items like wood, paper, pencils, maps and other items. Stuffing the list into his pocket he headed towards his skimmer, followed by Finn. He saw that Radarr was still lying in his cockpit, staring at the clouds. Aerrow whispered to Radarr that he had to stay here. He was answered with a growl but he got out walked over to the tree. Aerrow had a feeling he was going to doze off, but he really doubt that anyone was going to come onto this terra. He climbed onto his skimmer and waited for Finn to climb on before they lifted off.

A few minutes later they found a terra that had a few shops there. The first place they headed off to was a construction store. When the two boys stepped inside everyone looked towards them. It was not everyday they saw two 10 year old boys without adults come into the store. Also the condition of their clothes were not something people see everyday. Aerrow and Finn could feel the eyes of all the people in the store on them. They tried to grab all the stuff they needed as quick as they could but were stopped by the cashier.

"What do you need all these supplies for, and where are your parents?" asked the cashier.

"Our dad is busy and we wanted to build a tree house so he told us to buy it by ourselves," lied Aerrow.

"Alright but what with your clothes?"

"We were playing in the woods before we came, and we ripped our clothes during it," said Finn.

"Kids these days. Well here your stuff," mumbled the cashier handed them their stuff.

The two boys walked out of the store quickly relived to have no one watching them anymore. The same thing happened in all the other stores they entered. People stared at them. They quickly got their stuff. Cashier asked questions. They lied and ran out quickly.

Finally they finished buying all the items on the list. By then everybody was looking at them, so the two of them ran down the street to Aerrow skimmer. When they reached his skimmer they fell down on the ground tired of running.

"Piper owes us for getting all these items," growled Finn.

"You do know she not that bad of a person," said Aerrow.

" She seems really bossy."

"Well you do not know her all that well. She not that bad."

"Then how long have you know her?'

"About a day," mumbled Aerrow.

"Well you sure don't know much about her either."

"But I know more then you do."

The two boys stacked the items in Radarr cockpit and headed back to the terra.

"So what do you know?" asked Finn.

"She lost her parents when she was young, and had to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Her Uncle then died a couple of years later from cancer, so she only had her Aunt. Then yesterday her terra was attacked and while her Aunt was protecting her. So when I found her on the terra all alone she ask to come with me and I said yes," answered Aerrow.

"Oh, so you do know more then me."

"I do so don't go and judged Piper."

"Dude you don't have to be so protective," said Finn.

Aerrow tensed up when he heard Finn say those words and the rest of the way back they did not talk. When they arrived they saw that Piper had came back before them and was starting at the tree. Hearing the engine of Aerrow skimmer Piper turned around and ran over to the boys.

"So you got all the items?" she asked.

"Yes and we have extra money too," exclaimed Aerrow handing Piper the extra money.

She took the money out Aerrow hand and looked over his shoulder at the items. Smiling as she counted all the items she turned around to face the boys.

"Ok so bring the items over to the tree and I'll explain what we shall do," said Piper and she raced over to the tree.

Finn turned to Aerrow with a questioning look on his face. "Any idea what she planning to do?"

"No idea, but she will tell us soon," he answered.

The two of them grabbed the items and walked over to Piper. They found that Piper had bought some food and had put them into one bag, which she tied on a branch. They also found that Radarr was curled up into a ball asleep.

"So what are we going to do with all of these things?" asked Aerrow, raising the bags as to make a point.

Piper twirled around to look at Aerrow. A smile crossed her face as she started to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: and that all you get for now. So be patient**

**Finn: My sweet, sweet baby why did you have to leave me**

**Piper: I think we have to do something about him**

**Me: I guess so. Any ideas**

**Piper: None, but we will figure something out.**

**Me: while we figure out how to get Finn back to his annoying self, please review.**


	6. Planning

**Gatomon Fan 7- I'm so so so so sorry. Please tell me your going to live. I don't want to go to jail…I mean I don't want you dead, yhea that works.**

**BlueDragon123- I was wondering if anyone was going to notice that. Yes you will see Amber in another one of my stories after this one**

**MissJuly005- your question will be answered when I put up my next story. Or maybe if I put up my profile but I'm too lazy so you shall just be patience**

**Me: Well Finn I snow back to his old annoying self**

**Finn: yep and I got a new ****guitar, which is now locked in my room which is surrounded by bobby traps that stork installed for me**

**Me: Stork I can't believe you would do that!**

**Stork: I would rather not talk about it **

**Me: You are so doomed **

**Stork: That my line!**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper pulled back and looked at the two boys. Aerrow had a look of concentration on his face, while Finn had a blank look on his face. She turned back her attention on Aerrow who was still thinking. He then looked straight at Piper and smiled.

"I think this will work. Finn what do you think?" asked Aerrow.

"Um… whatever you say," mumbled Finn, who has not been paying attention to the conversation.

Piper rolled her amber eyes. She knew he had not heard a signal word and that had just proved her theory. Ignoring Finn Piper pulled a blueprint that she had drawn before the boys had arrived. She laid it down on the ground to show the boys.

"Aerrow and Finn you guys will work on the wall surrounding the tree. Don't forget to put a door that can be raised on the front and one on the back. Also put some metal on the outside too," started Piper "If I can wake Radarr up he and me will work on the inside and some sort of protection just in case anyone comes here wanting the terra. So you got it?"

"Could you like repeat it?" asked Finn.

Piper lips tightened and gripped her pencil tighter. She was about to attack Finn before Aerrow put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry I'll tell him what we are doing. You take care of your job," said Aerrow.

Piper took a couple deep breaths before she nodded. She then got up onto her feet and went to the items the boys bought to grab some tools. Aerrow and Finn followed her explain and started to grab the right items to work on their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry for the shortest of this chapter but there not much to say and next chapter they will be working on the fort. Since this chapter is called planning and the next chapter will be called building or something like that so I'm saving that part for the next chapter. Don't worry I'll update quickly.**

**Piper: Wait, where Finn**

**Me: Finn gone and all is quiet. Where my earplugs**

_*Inhuman noise comes from another room*_

**Me: Argh! My ears**

**Piper: They are bleeding**

**Stork: Gack! Were DOOMED!**

**Aerrow: For once I agree with Stork**

**Me: To the safe room! By the way review please bye. My poor ears!**


	7. Creating a New home

**Gatomon Fan 7- Oh good I did not kill you. Sorry about the pervious chapter. It turned out to be smaller then I thought. I hope this one will make up for the chapter.**

**BlueDragon123- I don't think Finn will ****ever**** listen to any plan unless it him getting girls or it his own plan, and Piper will always try to kill him.**

**Selenathestormhawk- Thanks for the adding this story to your favourites. Yes Finn has a sister and you shall see more of her in my other stories later. Here is your update**

**Me: Well we know have Finn tied up in his room so he will not be playing his guitar for a while.**

**Piper: Ah but how long is awhile**

**Me: Good point. We'll work on that later**

**Piper: Well don't blame me if he breaks lose.**

**Radarr: ***_Jumps around the room doing weird hand motions*_

**Me: What he doing?  
**

**Aerrow: I don't know**

**Piper: I think he wants a wig **

**Stork: No he wants to give me Mindworms!**

**Me: Ah yhea no I really doubt that**

**Junko: Maybe he wants my cooking**

**Me: um… ON WITH THE STORY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Piper worked around the tree the boys worked on the fence. First they drew a circle around the tree making sure they had enough space for them to live there. After they decide that it was enough room Finn and Aerrow grabbed some wood to use as the gate.

Finn placed the board on a spot while Aerrow banged it in the ground and to the other piece. The 2 boys worked like this for about half of the gate, before Finn started to whine. He wanted to use the hammer since holding the boards still was booooring.

"Aerrow can I please hammer just once," begged Finn.

Aerrow took a deep breath in but gave in. He passed the hammer to Finn, who started to dance like a little girl. (Finn: I do not dance like a little girl! Me: Right) Finn held the nail in place and started to lift the hammer then slowly put it back down, aiming for the nail. He did this for a few times, annoying Aerrow. Aerrow coughed and Finn got ready to hit the nail. He put his arm as far as he could and then threw his arm towards the nail quickly. Sadly he missed the nail, completely. Instead he hit Aerrow thumb.

"AHHH!" screamed Aerrow.

Upon hearing his scream Piper ran out to see what happened. She saw Aerrow holding his thumb in his hand and Finn backing away slowly holding the hammer behind his back. Piper rushed over to Aerrow.

"Let me see," she said.

Aerrow handed her his throbbing thumb. Piper carefully took it to see it closer. His thumb was all red and swollen and throbbing a bit. Piper took Aerrow to her first aid kit to fix Aerrow thumb. While Piper and Aerrow were gone Finn whistled innocently. He then decided Aerrow would do the rest of the hammering. No matter how much fun it was, Finn did not want Aerrow mad at him.

Aerrow came back with his thumb wrapped in a white Band-Aid and took the hammer from Finn without another word. For the rest of the fence Aerrow hammered and Finn tried to keep his fingers away from the hammer, scared Aerrow would hit his thumb. Luckily Aerrow did not. The two boys finished the fence part and went to start to work on the gate.

Piper had thought of an idea to open and close the gate so the boys just listen to what she told them to do. Well Aerrow did and Finn followed Aerrow. It took them an hour but they finished the back two gates. They then tested the front one to make sure it worked properly. All they had to do was pull back on a lever that would pull some rope, which would make the door go down or up, and it worked just as they (Piper) planned.

When they were done testing to make sure the gate worked the boys were out of energy. Piper noticed this so she brought out some sandwiches she had made, apples, a cake she bought and a blanket. She set up the picnic in front of the fence and called the boys over. They happily ran over to Piper and the food. Fin grabbed his sandwich before Aerrow even got there. Aerrow laughed at the sight of Finn eating, while Piper turned away from the gross sight.

"So Finn what happened to you to end up here?" asked Piper, taking a small bite.

Finn stopped in mid-bit and stared at Piper and Aerrow. He had to think up a lie and quick. For a while he just sat there frozen, but he finally got an idea.

"Well it was a dark stormy night and the talons came out of no where. They attacked everything in their sight. My parents got killed before they could even move. So I ran, but a talon caught me. I of course was not scared. I kicked the talon. He let go in pain but before I could get away he kicked me so hard I fell. He then lifted his staff to shout at me, so I kicked the staff out of his hand and ran. I waited the rest of the battle behind some rocks. When it was over, I found a skimmer and I left with a bit of food and clothes. I traveled for days and nights, and at one point I ran out of food, but I finally came across this terra. The next day you guys came," said Finn.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other in disbelief, but asked him no more questions for he was digging into his sandwich. Finn was about to eat all of the cake and would have succeeded if Piper did not swat his hand away. So he just took one piece. Once the boys were full they went back to working. This time they had to put some metal in the places that they had no wood that fit.

While the boys were working on the outer part Piper and Radarr worked inside. They had created a section on the tree that they could stand and watch for anyone coming to this terra. On the front side of the tree facing the entrance, they built a platform so if anyone attacked them, they could attack back. Piper and Radarr had also built a few tables and put up some things on the tree trunk or the inside of the fence.

They had now started on making a section for sleeping. Piper thought that it would be cool if they slept high above in the trees. So she found a thick branch to place it upon. There was also an opening so they could see the stars one a clear night. Radarr worked on nailing the floor while Piper cleared a few of the leaves so they had a better view of the sky. She made sure that if it was rainy she could pull a rope and the leaves would fall back in place, and for extra help the roof was metal and could be open and closed. Once Piper and Radarr were finished with it, they built a ladder so it would be easier to get up and down. They got that down and Piper brought up some blankets and pillows she had bought and laid them out for herself, Aerrow, Finn and even one for Radarr.

Piper looked out the small window to see how the boys were doing. She saw that Finn had collapsed and Aerrow was waving at Piper. She waved back and climbed down the ladder to meet the boys.

"So are you done?" asked Aerrow.

"Well for know. How about you?"

"Yhea. Just in time too. It looks like it about time to get some rest,"

"Good idea. Wake up Finn and after that change and come up to our new bedroom. It the ladder on the right side of the tree," said Piper and she went back into the fortress.

Aerrow kicked Finn to wake him up. It did the trick and the boys headed inside to change. Surprisingly Aerrow had a pair of clothes we wore for night. Or at least when he had time to change. The boys finished dressing and found the ladder that Piper talked about. They found Piper fixing the roof so they could see the night sky. She looked over when the boys entered and smiled.

"So how do you like it?" Piper asked.

"It great," grinned Aerrow.

"This is actually pretty neat," exclaimed Finn.

The four of them (including Radarr) got into their new beds and stared up into the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. Piper pointed out a few of the constellations to the boys. Well to Aerrow, since Finn and Radarr had fallen asleep.

"Well goodnight Piper,"

"Goodnight Aerrow,"

The two of them fell asleep. All of them were tired and were glad to be able to lie down and sleep, but the one thing that was one their mind was, what was going to happen to them. They were too tried to really care and soon they entered a dream filled sleep or dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: wow that was longer then I thought it was going to be. No that I'm complaining. Hope this makes up form the last chapter.**

**Piper: So no idea what Radarr saying**

**Me: No but we will figure it out later. Can't believe we are near the end of this story. So sad. Bye and please review.**


	8. Starting a New Life

Gatomon Fan 7- Yes I try to update as fast as possible, and it is true everyone always notice I love to describe things, except for that one time…but that another story.

**Me: Sorry about not updating for the last two days. I had homework. I never get any homework, but this homework was fun. **

**Piper: which would explain how you update so fast**

**Me: Yep. This will be the last chapter of this story.**

**Finn: That sucks**

**Me: but there will be another story soon.**

**Finn: Do I get a girl?**

**Me: Is that all you think about**

**Finn: Nope**

**Me: then what else do you think about?**

**Finn: My guitar**

**Me: Of course. Well you don't get any girls**

**Finn: dang**

**Me: Well- ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She first saw above her a bright blue sky and a bit of leaves. She looked over to her side and saw Aerrow sleeping peacefully and Finn with Radarr on his face. How Radarr got on Finn face Pier will never know. It had been a rough night for Piper. She had dreams about the Talons attacking her terra, her Aunt dying and seeing what happened to her beloved home. She had woken up more the once during the night form the nightmares, and every time she fell asleep again they happened again. It looked like the boys had gotten a peaceful sleep; even Finn did with Radarr lying on his face.

Piper rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She got up slowly and climbed down the ladder making sure the boys did not hear her. Once she was done she quickly changed and got started on breakfast. She grabbed some apples and started to cut them up. Her hands did the cutting but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about tons of things while she cut. There was how were they going to keep getting food, where would they get money, will they live their rest of the lives on this terra, what if talons came, what if one of them got sick. All these what ifs and questions floated in and out of Piper mind. A hand on her shoulder pulled Piper out of her thoughts. She dropped the knife immediately and turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes in front of her. Aerrow had woken up from his sleep.

"Morning Piper," he greeted.

"Morning," she responded, stifling a yawn.

Aerrow looked behind Piper to see the apples. He reached over and stole a slice, and popped it in his mouth. After he finished the apple he turned back to look at Piper.

"So did you see Radarr on top of Finn face?" asked Aerrow.

"Yhea. Pretty funny," giggled Piper.

"Defiantly. Wonder how Finn will react?"

A scream was then heard from the small room.

"I'm guessing we will find out soon," said Piper.

Sure enough Finn came out running. His blonde hair sticking out in all places, and he was looking mad.

"Dude why in the world did Radarr fall asleep on my face," cried Finn.

"He does that some times. You get use to it after awhile," informed Aerrow.

Finn just walked away grumbling about never sleeping with Radarr.

"So you had Radarr sleep on your face once?" she asked.

"Yep. It was pretty much all the nights. Until I tied him down. Now he does not do it to me anymore. Looks like he will be doing it to Finn know."

"Ha! Poor Finn. So Aerrow how are we going to get more food?" questioned Piper.

"I saw some berry bushes and there are a few apple trees, there also a stream so we can get some water. If we need more food or anything else we can get a job for a bit. Don't worry I've been living on my own for years," informed Aerrow.

Piper was going to ask him so more question but Finn came racing over to them. He grabbed all the apples from behind Piper and ran out before Piper could react. Piper face turned into a scowl and she raced after Finn. Aerrow followed after them laughing.

He found Finn climbing up one of the smaller trees. Piper was climbing up after him to get some of the apples back. Finn made it up the tree before Piper but then his luck ran out. Piper had gotten in the tree too; grabbed Finn leg and they both fell out of the tree. Aerrow ran over to them and saw that Finn landed on his face and Piper was on top of him. Piper stole a couple of the apples from Finn hand and got off of him. Finn flipped over on to his back and looked up at the two. He then got up and walked off growling all the way. Once Finn was gone Aerrow and Piper burst out in laughter.

"Now that was funny," said Aerrow.

"Yep. Hopefully Finn won't steal my food again," giggled Piper

"Radarr!" shouted Finn.

Radarr came running out of the fortress with an apple in his hand. He scrambled behind a rock, before Finn came running out. Finn stopped in front of Piper and Aerrow and asked them if they had seen Radarr. They both pointed to the rock Radarr was hiding behind. Seeing this Radarr jumped up and ran and Finn ran after him.

"This is going be one crazy day," said Piper

"I have a feeling that this will happen more then one time," guessed Aerrow.

"Yhea," agreed Piper.

The two watched Finn chase after Radarr. Piper was still thinking of the problems, but when Finn tackled Radarr she could not help but laugh. She then thought that even if there may be a few problems in their new lives, they would have a fun time. She also thought that at least there were no more talons attacking them and they were safe, for now, but Piper pushed that thought out of her head and went back to laughing with Aerrow. This was definitely going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well there you go. My first story is done. Don't worry the first chapter for my next story should be up today. If not then it will defiantly be up tomorrow.

**Piper: What it going to be about**

**Me: I'll never tell. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Finn: That harsh**

**Me: Get over it. Review please and Bye**


End file.
